


El error de un arcángel

by TearHer



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male!Ellie - Freeform, No sé hacer títulos, Personaje Trans, Trans Character, creo, situado a mitad de La dama del Arcángel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHer/pseuds/TearHer
Summary: What if...?‘’— ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas? —Un susurro ronco.Rafael supo entonces que podía herirla de muerte en aquel instante. Igual que su padre, podía decirle que no era lo que debería ser; que no podía ser quien era y lo que era, porque eso era motivo de vergüenza para él. Y al hacerlo, clavaría una flecha en  su punto más vulnerable y ganaría aquella guerra entre ellos.Él era un arcángel. Había tomado decisiones crueles, una tras otra. ’’- Sí.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo pertenece a la diosa Nalini Singh, especialmente el fragmento que robé de su libro.

‘’—Nosotros creamos nuestras propias reglas —añadió Elena—. No tenemos por qué seguir ningún modelo.  
La mente de Rafael volvió al momento en que la sujetaba destrozada entre sus brazos, a aquel momento en que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo gota a gota. Y luego, cuando perdió la consciencia, había llegado el silencio. Un silencio eterno y despiadado.  
—Elijah y Hannah llevan juntos cientos de años —repuso él—. Y ella hace lo que él le pide.  
Una sonrisa trémula se dibujó en los labios de su cazadora de corazón mortal.  
— ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas? —Un susurro ronco.  
Rafael supo entonces que podía herirla de muerte en aquel instante. Igual que su padre, podía decirle que no era lo que debería ser; que no podía ser quien era y lo que era, porque eso era motivo de vergüenza para él. Y al hacerlo, clavaría una flecha en su punto más vulnerable y ganaría aquella guerra entre ellos.  
Él era un arcángel. Había tomado decisiones crueles, una tras otra. ’’  
—Sí — no quería perder esa guerra.  
Elena tensó su cuerpo y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. Una parte de su persona confiaba en que no le daría una afirmación, que sería suficiente, que era valiosa… que tal vez podría confiar su secreto más profundo. Todo eso desbordó y sus ojos se llenaron de traición, sin lágrimas, porque luego de tanto ya no tenía más de ellas.  
El olor a orquídeas negras llenó el aire, el cual se agitó con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio por un momento y su cuerpo congelado se negó a responderle. Cayó desde lo alto, sin apartar su mirada del frío arcángel en el que, con la ilusión de un corazón roto, creyó ver arrepentimiento y sorpresa. Aún así, ninguno hizo un intento de detener aquella caída. Lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de que esta se estrellara, fue que nunca más permitiría que su corazón se expusiera al arcángel.  
Aunque le costara la vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: OoC, personaje trans I guess.  
> Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Nalini Singh.

Al principio sólo había oscuridad. Una oscuridad reconfortante, protegiéndolo de lo que pudiese lastimarlo. Una oscuridad antigua y poderosa pero no poco amable. Extendió su mano y la observó. De un dorado oscuro y sin rasguños. Esperaba verla lastimada, como si eso fuese parte de su normalidad. Dejó caer la mano y dio un breve paso adelante, inseguro, pero un susurro le animó a seguir. ¿Por qué dudaba en avanzar, cuando pertenecía a la raza más libre? Sus alas se agitaron tras él suavemente, ¿cómo se sentiría ser libre? ¿Podría hacer lo que quisiese?

El sólo pensamiento de hacer algo sin pensar en los demás lo agitó. Una caricia rozó sus alas, llenándolo de calma, pero sin girarse. Era libre, pero el otro ser también y no querría limitar su libertad. Si quería pertenecer a las sombras, era su decisión. Se sentía liviano, y al segundo del que se dio cuenta de ello, encontró la razón. En un momento había cargado algo pesado, ¿recuerdos? ¿expectativas ajenas? ¿obligaciones? Ya no importaba, no dejaría ir ese sentimiento de libertad. No cuando se sentía tan bien. No siendo un regalo.

Un nuevo susurro rozó sus oídos, animándolo a volver a la realidad. Una realidad nueva para él, una realidad vieja para el resto. Aunque con su vuelta eso podría cambiar.

 

 

Una canción se filtró entre la neblina, mientras lentamente tomaba consciencia. Era una canción antigua y quién entonaba algo tan bello tenía un leve acento británico. Distraído por la luz de sol que chocaba contra sus párpados, se preguntó si el ser sería tendría un corazón tan hermoso como su voz. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con sábanas de seda. Sintió sus alas extendidas, sus extremidades flojas, con una sangre inmortal corriendo por ellas, evitando que la debilidad las agarre. El olor a azucenas azules activó otro de sus sentidos e intentó abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa, ninguna molestia le llegó. No tendría que sorprenderle, su cuerpo estaba adaptado para ello. La canción paró, ¿por qué…?

—¿…no sigues cantando? — soltó sin pensar, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Recorrió con la mirada un rostro que le resultaba familiar. Era un rostro para admirar, con ojos dorados rodeados de pestañas negras con un borde azul. La línea de su mandíbula era afilada y su cabello, igual a sus pestañas, acariciaba su rostro. Que envidia, susurró una parte de él. Su mirada siguió la línea de su cuello hasta el resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus alas. Unas alas impresionantes, de un intenso azul con terminaciones plateadas, ¿su polvo de ángel sería igual? Era hermoso, concluyó. Se incorporó lento, con un objetivo en mente, y el ángel se apresuró a ayudarle. El olor de azucenas era embriagante pero no se dejó llevar. Quería algo, a pesar de tener unas manos fuertes en su espalda y cintura, tratándolo con manos firmes pero movimientos delicados. _Se sentía tan bien._

Alzó una mano y la acercó al rostro ajeno, pero antes de seguir lo miró esperando permiso. Odiaba tanto el no tener libertad que no se la podría sacar a alguien más. El dorado lo observó con tantos sentimientos que le tomó un momento ver el permiso. Por alguna razón poseía su confianza. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la línea de la mandíbula, subieron por sus labios sedosos, sin presionar más allá de un suave contacto. Tocó la punta de la nariz antes de desviarse a la mejilla que levantaba calor bajo su mano. La yema de sus dedos mimó por un segundo las pestañas que no hacían mucho para ocultar la intensidad con la que esos ojos parecían quemar en su piel. Movió su mano para tocar con adulación el cabello negro azuleado y la puso nuevamente en su regazo, satisfecho con su incursión en un ángel tan digno.

Dicho ángel decidió hablar;

— Ellie… ¿te encuentras bien? Rafael se negó a decirme que te ocurrió. Debo avisarle que has despertado.

Podría pasar días sin necesidad de escuchar otra cosa que su voz, pero el nombre Rafael lo sacó de su nube de azucenas. Desconfianza. Tomó su muñeca para que no se vaya y frunció un poco el ceño. Decidió probar sus cuerdas vocales, quería escuchar algo nuevo.

— Yo… — ladeó la cabeza cuando surgió una voz masculina, probablemente un tenor, de su garganta. Se sentía como lo correcto y una sonrisa torció sus labios. — ¿Mi nombre es Ellie?

Al parecer se podía dejar a un ángel estupefacto. Robó ese momento para observarlo atento, más allá de su apariencia apabullante. Recordó su mirada, donde el cariño, la preocupación, cansancio y preguntas convivían. Era alguien que le conocía de antes. De cuando fuese quien fuera. ¿Le seguiría provocando esos sentimientos ahora, cuando ya no era todo lo que antes? ¿Qué clase de ser era el ángel azul?

Sus alas azules ribeteadas en plata se agitaron un poco y vaciló.

— Sí, eres Elena Deveraux… pero dado los cambios que has pasado, Ellie podría ser más apropiado. Soy Illium… — dudó —. Tengo un poco de confianza en que me veías como un amigo, pero prefiero no asumir como te sentías ¿Recuerdas algo anterior a hoy?

Tal vez no era el momento más adecuado, pero eso ya no importaba, por lo que soltó una risa tintineante ¿ver como un amigo? De todas formas, decidió dedicarle su atención al resto de lo dicho y contestar.

— Recuerdo pocas cosas, pero no personas. No deseo recordar —. Ellie estaba decidido, por más raro que lo observara el otro ángel —. ¿Pero por qué me llamaba Elena? Estoy bastante seguro de que no soy una mujer.

Illium se mordió el labio. Oh, Ellie podría hacer eso por él. Menos esfuerzo para Illium. Sí. El ángel se paseó de un lado a otro. Se detuvo, lo miró y retomó. ¿Lo había roto? Tal vez pudiese acompañarle. Sin esfuerzo movió las piernas al borde de la cama más cercano a Illium, retiró las sábanas y se levantó. Lo único que lo vestía eran un bóxer y una camisa algo larga. Suponía que sería más fácil cuidar de él si no tenían que ponerle varias capas de ropa. Sus caderas eran algo anchas y su cintura estrecha. Realmente quería saber si el resto de su cuerpo era tan bonito. Dejó atrás la idea de seguir el paso de Azucenas y buscó un espejo. Dio un paso y sintió la fluidez de sus músculos. Las alas estaban lo suficientemente alzadas para evitar el roce del suelo, a pesar de que este estaba cubierto de una alfombra esponjosa. Caminó hasta el armario y abrió la puerta, donde encontró un espejo de cuerpo completo. Ignoró a Illium que se acercaba preocupado, por más difícil que fuese eso, para mirarse. Sus hombros eran mucho más pequeños comparados con el cuerpo del otro ángel, su estatura no tanto, Illium le pasaba poco más de media cabeza. Sus alas pintadas en el tono de un atardecer. Su rostro era afilado, sus labios rellenos y su nariz algo respingona. Su cabello brillaba en un blanco platinado hasta la altura de su pecho plano, ordenado en una trenza, y sus ojos eran de plata, colores que contrastaban muy bien con su lisa piel dorada. No pretendía ser vanidoso —tal vez sí— pero se veía atractivo.

Se sentía correcto sobre su apariencia. Era un inmortal, como un ángel se tendría que ver. Más importante aún, cómo Ellie debía verse.

Se permitió distraerse pensando en lo bien que se veía Illium tras él, ¿le resultaría atractivo al ángel de alas azules? Ellie se veía físicamente bien, pero podría no gustarle el resto de su persona. Algo oscuro pasó por el rostro de Illium causando un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Le rozó el brazo a la altura de la cintura con una mano y se retiró apresurado. Seguro lo había espantado diciendo algo en voz alta.

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, pensando en lo rara que sería la gente a su alrededor, ¿sus amistades seguirían como tal? Los lazos que había formado en su pasado le causaban un ligero interés. Aún así, tenía una eternidad para formar nuevas relaciones.

Su vista se alejó del vidrio y se enfocó en lo que veía fuera de este. Una ciudad de humanos, vampiros y ángeles. Una ciudad hermosa pero llena de violencia. Esperaba no tener que presenciarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sé que puede no gustar, pero pienso seguir esto, un bonito kudos anónimo me animó. Seguramente lo voy a editar en un futuro, cuando no sea una escritura tan reciente. Busqué un poco sobre el olor de Illium ya que hace muchísimo no leo *todos* los libros y no lo encontré, por lo que le atribuí las azucenas azules, flores con signicados hermosos. Estoy intentando llegar al menos a 1000 palabras por capítulo y no repetirme mucho. La personalidad de Ellie quede probablemente fuera de personaje, pero sacando partes clave de su pasado, como el constante tormento de Slater, pienso que se comportaría distinto. Quiero darle un cambio al peso que tiene sobre sus hombros, siempre pendiente de un posible rechazo y lo mucho que le lastima la violencia que atravesó, lidiar con alguien posesivo como pareja (no es sano, gente, la posesividad es inseguridad o cosificación), el rechazo familiar, etc. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien me gustan los libros, la relación de Rafael y Elena me hace sentir incómoda la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad no parece muy sana. Tal vez vaya con Illium. De todas formas, quiero probar algo nuevo y fuera del curso. No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, espero poder lograr un estilo similar al de los libros ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
